The Second Summer part 2 (Gravity Falling series)
by Wildest Impossible Dreams
Summary: It is finally summer again and Mabel and Dipper can't wait to get back down to Gravity Falls and see Wendy and Robbie again, but if you're like the Pines twins and think all the drama is over you are FAR from the truth. Part 2 of The 3rd installment in the Gravity Falling series, the Second Summer. THE HIATUS IS OVER! CoverArt was made by lydia-the-hobo.
1. Amnesia Spells

**WE'RE BACK! **

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Barong **

**DuskBlade295 **

**Mabel Violetta Pines **

**Ninjago123 **

**Snowcat1378 **

**The Gun Freak **

**The Pant Buckler **

**WHIIIPPPERR **

**tatsukiishida247 **

**warprince2000**

**Fire Dragon of Miracles**

**Inesu-chan**

**Ceid**

**Crinsanity**

**Shad0w0lf**

**Animalgirl107**

**SapphireWolfandFallerforlife**

**Viscount Edmund Allenby**

**Dupree**

**GravityVanel14**

**Thefierydeath**

**AmeGlittershine**

**Belle the Dragon**

**Otogamer**

**ThisisDipperPines**

**Edger230**

**Alisi Thorndyke**

**AmazingJappyWonder99**

**Iggitabiggita**

**Jair-leonardo**

**Mysticalanimallover**

**Proromayev**

**Sky the Red-Bellied Macaw**

**Cammyman 32**

**Dantedemon28**

**Dragaman**

**Marhinkifan**

**Tankian210**

**MercuryWinds**

**Thereafter99**

**Jordandragons**

**Kgvamp42**

**Fanficreviwer69**

**We (me and Tabbypie101) DO NOT own Gravity Falls, My Little Pony, Edward Scissor-Hands, Scooby Doo, or Garfield! **

Kennedy and Oliver sat there in awkward silence before Wendy suddenly came tumbling and fall upside down to right side of the stairs and hit the wall where the stairs turned. She got back up and slipped the rest of the way," Hey, who're you?"

"Wendy, this is my girlfriend, Kennedy." Oliver told Wendy as he whispered to Kennedy "She has amnesia."

"Hello. Why are you guys in the catacombs?"

"WHAT?!" Kennedy asked, freaking out as Oliver just gave Wendy a confused look.

"We're underground, catacombs are underground. Oh, and on my way down here I got a rat caught in my shirt. See." Wendy said, pulling a dead rat out of her bra before dropping it to the ground.

"Okay... that's good to know." Oliver awkwardly told Wendy.

"SPOON!" Wendy called, coming up the stairs to go look for him.

"Okay... that was weird " Oliver told Kennedy.

"Yes. Yes it was."

"SPOON!"

"I wonder who she's looking for…." Oliver said.

"I have no clue. I don't know anybody named Spoon? Who names their kid Spoon?!"

"SPOON!"

"Well her boyfriend's nickname is Dipper, maybe she thinks it's Spoon and she's looking for him."

"That's probably it. He's not here though. Is he?"

"SPOON!"

"I don't think he is..."

"Should we tell her that?" Kennedy asked, laughing.

"SPOON!" Wendy continued to yell before running into a wall, but that didn't stop her," SPOON!"

"WENDY! SPOON IS NOT HERE!" Oliver called to her.

"YES HE IS! MASCARA'S WITH HARRY POTTER SO SPOON CAME OVER. NOW HE'S MISSING!"

"Who's Mascara and why is she with Harry Potter?"

"Um…. I'm not sure. " Oliver said. "Maybe she's talking about Mabel and Robbie."

Kennedy leaned back on the bed and freaked out, falling off when she saw Dipper hiding underneath it," What are you doing?! Why are you hiding?!"

"It's Wendy! She's driving me crazy!" Dipper told them.

"So... You're over her?" Asked Kennedy, pointedly.

"No, I still love her and all, its just that... well you saw the why she acted when she down here. That gets really annoying after awhile…"

"I know what you mean, Spoon. The amnesia is driving her insane."

"Exactly! So if you don't mind, I'm going to hid under this bed until Wendy gets her memory back." Dipper told them.

About 2 minutes later, after Wendy had given up, she pulled out a tube of pink hair dye and started to get out some bleach, going back downstairs.

"Don't tell her I'm here." Dipper whisper to Kennedy and Oliver.

"Um... Wendy what are you doing?" Oliver asked her.

"I'm doing my hair just like Rainbow Dash's." she said pulling out multiple tubes of hair dye in different colors and then pulled up some scissors," I'm Edward-Scissor hands!"

"Wendy, I don't think that's a good idea." Oliver said.

"Oh course, it's a good idea." Wendy replied.

"Dude, your girlfriend's gone cray-cray." Kennedy told Dipper, leaning into the mattress.

"I've noticed." Dipper whispered so Wendy wouldn't hear him.

Wendy starting sectioning her hair with a comb and put a little of each dye in separate bowls as Dipper sneezed and even though he sneezes like a kitten, it was still loud enough to give away his hiding spot.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Wendy yelled, knocking over the beauty products as she swung her arms out," Where's Spoon? I know you know where he is. I just heard him."

"He's under the bed." Oliver said and pointed to his bed.

"What!? No I'm not... I'm just a cat... Meow."

"Oh, ok. I love cats." Wendy said, picking the hair products back up and started all over again, managing to get blue streaks in her hair.

Dipper sighed in relief "That was close."

"Whoa... A TALKING CAT! I don't remember having a talking cat. What's his name?" Wendy asked, continuing to work on her hair.

"His name? " Oliver asked "Um his name is... Garfield!"

"Really!? Garfield!?" Dipper asked.

"I don't think he likes that name. Maybe we should re-name him?" Wendy suggested.

"Okay, how about Scooby Doo? " Oliver asked.

"What? That isn't even a cat!" Dipper yelled.

"I think we need to think more creatively."

"Okay, his name is Sazzie!"

Dipper sighed "... I should have stuck with Garfield."

"Ok, here Sazzie, here... Boy?" Wendy called.

Kennedy laughed before whispered," Better come on out Sazzie."

"No, I'm good under here." Dipper said.

"If you don't come out and spend time with your girlfriend, I'll dye your hair pink so you'll match."

"Fine." Dipper sighed as he came out from under the bed.

"SPOON!" Wendy screamed, hugging him.

"Wendy, I told you this before, my name is Dipper." Dipper said, annoyed.

"No it's not, it's Spoon." Wendy said, laughing till she fell over.

Dipper just sighed in annoyance.

Wendy thought for a moment before pulling tacos out of her boots," Who wants some tacos?"

"Spoon does!" Oliver said, laughing.

"No I don't!" Dipper said.

"Here you go!" Wendy said, trying to chuck it at his head, but it fell apart everywhere as Oliver just laughed even harder.

"What else could she possibly do?" Dipper asked, annoyed.

Wendy started to try to pick it up with her elbows, put it back together, and gave it to him.

"Um... thanks? " Dipper said, awkwardly.

"You're welcome." Wendy said, skipping back up the stairs before hitting the wall again.

"You okay?" Dipper asked her.

"Yeah."

"Does she mean mentally or physically?" Kennedy whispered to Oliver and Dipper.

Oliver and Dipper laughed.

"Are you going cray-cray?" Kennedy called over to Wendy.

"Um... SURE!" She said, trying to get up the stairs backwards, but failed and just decided to come back down.

Dipper went over and helped her up. "You should be more careful, Wendy."

"Ok. Catch me." She called, falling down as she crushed Dipper.

"Okay… that hurt."

"Sorry." She said, rolling over on top of him to get to the other side and stood up.

"Its okay." Dipper said as he stood up.

"Why'd you draw on your face?" Wendy asked, confused.

"What? I didn't draw on my face."

"Yeah, see the big dipper." She said, lifting up his bangs.

"Um… that's my birthmark." Dipper said, awkwardly.

"Why is it a big dipper on your forehead though?"

"Um... I'm not really sure, but that's why my nickname is Dipper and not Spoon!" he told her.

"Oh... Why do I keep thinking it's Spoon?!"

Dipper just shrugged. "I really don't know. "

"I don't know either… I'm gonna go floor swimming." Wendy said, scooting across the ground as she pretended to swim.

"Okay, you do that." Dipper said and sighed _'Man, I wish she would just get her memory back already. I miss the old Wendy…' _

"Yeah dude. I bet you do miss the old Wendy. I hope for your sake too that she comes back soon." Kennedy said, coming up beside him.

"Thanks." Dipper said.

Kennedy looked over at Oliver who had a confused look written on his face _'Wait a minute... Did I just...'_

"Wait a minute, how'd you know what I was thinking?" Dipper asked.

"I... Don't... Know... Umm…. Ollie?"

Oliver shook his head. "I don't know either."

"Maybe it's a side effect from you-know… me almost dying. Maybe the vampires 'born' right as they were about to die have like these special abilities... AND STOP THINKING ABOUT TAYLOR SWIFT LIKE THAT!"

Oliver blushed in embarrassment "Um... sorry."

Kennedy slapped him with a magazine," I knew you were trouble? Really? I can dress like that too." She said, sitting in his lap, jealous.

"Okay Kennedy, you don't have to be jealous." Oliver told her.

"Yes, I do. What... What... What if she ended up in Oregon, fell for you and you left me for her?"

"Kennedy, that's not going to happen."

"That's what any guy would say."

"Seriously Kennedy, it's not going to happen, I love you, not her."

"Ok..." She said, reluctantly," I bet this mega awesome cool power is gonna drive you berserk in a matter of days. I now know what you're thinking at all times."

"Yeah, I guess I have to watch what I'm thinking around you…"

"Yes, yes you will and that includes thinking about my boobs." She said, looking at him pointedly.

Oliver blushed again "I... I wasn't thinking about your boobs."

"Yes you were. And still are..."

Oliver just smiled, awkwardly.

"Ok... That's just weird Ollie. Should I walk away now? These mental images are getting to my brain." Kennedy said, half-joking.

"No, it's fine. I'll stop." Oliver said.

Kennedy pat him on the head," Ok, good boy. You can think about my boobs when I'm NOT in the room. Even if you did just save my life, I'd like to keep my distance from your perverted mind." She said, sticking out her tongue.

Oliver just sat there awkwardly. "Okay."

"Hey, hey. It's ok. I'm just fooling with you. I love you and from the way you cried when I died, I know you love me too." Kennedy said, wrapping her arm around him before looking back at Wendy who was looking through one of her bras that she had froze," Where's the doughnuts?! It says right here, Donut Freeze."

Kennedy took her bra away from her," Umm... Wendy? This says Do Not Freeze not Donut Freeze."

"Oh..." Wendy said dumbfounded," It's the morning, time for bed."

"Don't you mean night?"

"Yeah, whatever." Wendy said, trudging back up the stairs to her room to go to bed and completely forgot about the dye in her hair.

" Bye Ollie. I love you. I'm going to climb through this window so Amanda doesn't catch me."

She started to walk away from the house until eventually she ran into Amanda who had gone back to look for her. She stood there, praying for Oliver to magically show up as her eyes widened.

**I can't even explain to you how good of a feeling it is to FINALLY write another chapter of Gravity Falling and to all you guys who stuck by me or for some crazy reason still looked forward to the next chapter, thank you. You guys mean the world to me and I am so incredibly happy to be posting this. This is just the beginning too. We have at LEAST 8 more fanfics in the series coming after this. I am so pumped to be writing Gravity Falling again and I hope you guys enjoy this new installment. Please give us some feedback. That'd be greatly appreciated. **


	2. Off the Hook

**This was co-written by me and Tabbypie101, both of which are not Alex Hirsch and therefore do not own Gravity Falls. **

"Kennedy! I thought I... " Amanda said, confused as to why she was alive.

Kennedy's eyes stayed wide as she started backing up and got dangerously close to the basement's window.

"How are you alive!?" Amanda asked her.

"Ollie... Turned... Me..." Kennedy replied, realizing she shouldn't be worried for herself, but for Oliver.

"Oliver." Amanda growled,"Okay missy, seeing how much Oliver cares about you, I'll let it slide and you can live, but if you EVER tell anyone, you'll be putting yourself and Oliver into great danger! Got it?"

"Ok, I promise." Kennedy said, nodding her head before running off towards her house. When she got there, she locked the door and through tear soaked eyes, saw her five year old frizzy haired sister Valerie walk towards her.

"Sissy, what's wrong?" Valerie asked her, curiously.

"Nothing..." She sighed.

Valerie was too young to know she was lying so she just smiled "Oh, okay!"

"Did you eat your dinner? Sorry, I wasn't planning to be at Lollipop's house that long. We just lost track of time." She said taking Valerie upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Yeah I ate."

"I'm so sorry I was late. I promise to do better." Kennedy said, getting down to her sister's level and hugged her.

Valerie smiled and hugged Kennedy back. "I love you, sissy."

"I love you, too, Val. Now get into bed my dearest princess, it's nearly midnight. You don't want your class slipper falling off."

"Okay!" Valerie nodded and climbed into bed.

After Valerie fell asleep, Kennedy came in and kissed her sister on the forehead," I promise, I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again."

Valerie smiled in her sleep as Kennedy went back to her room and went to bed.

**Thanks for reading. : ) Please leave a comment. Feedback is graciously appreciated. **


End file.
